


Too tired for talking

by Owlpig



Series: Stream Smornby [2]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlpig/pseuds/Owlpig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just sleepy fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too tired for talking

Ross unbuttoned his shirt slowly, stretching his neck from side to side, tired from sitting still so long. His face was still damp from washing off the makeup he’d been wearing during the evening. He normally didn’t like these things but this had actually been very fun for once. Breathing out slowly he pulled the shirt off his shoulders, putting on a chair next to his bed. For a second he contemplated taking a shower but it was well past midnight and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep.

Alex entered the room with caution, not sure if he should disturb Ross or not. He looked serene in the dim light from the streetlights outside with his tousled hair and bare torso. Ross sensed Alex’s presence and turned his head slightly over his shoulder, inviting the other man to come closer. They were used enough to each others’ body language at this point so words were hardly needed for them. Ross understood what Alex’s intention was when he placed his warm hands on his sore shoulders and Alex knew when Ross hummed gratefully that he appreciated the touch.

Working through the knots in Ross’ muscles made Alex feel almost as relaxed as Ross. Pressing his thumbs into the soft tissue of shoulders and grazing his fingertips over collarbones. They could probably fall asleep like this. Ross inhaled and leaned into Alex’s touch, his body relieving the tension of a hectic week.

After a while he could feel Alex move his hands down his back, following the curve of his spine and scratching lightly with his nails on Ross’ smooth skin. He couldn’t help but let out a small sigh of delight. Alex smiled and increased the pressure, Ross was always so sensitive to touch. When he once again reached the lower back of his boyfriend he slid his hands over Ross’ hips, pulling him closer. Ross let himself be dragged into Smith’s embrace, leaning back against his shoulder as he leaned forward onto his.

They both smelled of sweat and alcohol, although the intoxication was long gone and just lingered as a dull haze on their thoughts, hardly noticeable. Their breaths matched up as they stayed like that, rather one entity than two, breathing together. Alex pressed his lips softly on the freckles on Ross’ shoulders, tracing nonexistent patterns. Ross put one of his hands on top of Alex’s, rubbing the back of his hand absentmindedly.

A muffled whisper resembling the word sleep reached Ross’ ear and he nodded his head. They separated, barely, and stripped off the layers of clothing still present. Alex’s leather jacket was discarded somewhere he didn’t really remember but he placed his jeans and jumper on top of Ross’ shirt. Once in underwear they climbed, or rather shuffled, into bed.

This time they faced each other, hands on waists and sleepy eyes admiring the other. Just the presence of another warm body meant that Ross could relax even more, he felt safe, protected. Alex’s curls covered his eyes slightly and Ross reached out a heavy hand to brush them away, then letting it rest on Alex’s chin, too tired to move it any further.

Alex turned his head, touching the hand with his lips and pulling his lips into a soft smile. Ross was such a perfectionist. When he looked back at Ross’ eyes he noticed the other man drifting off to sleep. Alex yawned, adjusting his position one last time before closing his eyes. Ross sighed with satisfaction and mumbled quietly to Alex.

‘Love you’


End file.
